A sudden change
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Sakuma and Fudou meet again but the circumstances are far from pleasant. [FudouxSakuma] Rated M for language, violence and sex
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story for my dear Ivy, I promised it long ago and I hope you'll enjoy it dear!**

**As for all of you as well**

* * *

It's a beautiful day, not like it really matters because Sakuma will be stuck in the office till late again for sure. But it might have been the reason that he had been too distracted to notice that someone passed his office. Not greeting him, more like completely ignoring him and it certainly wasn't someone with an appointment.

He quickly gets up from his chair and follows the man. So far he could see he has messy, brown hair, a pink vest and green trousers. A rather strange combination for a man, and especially for someone who is on his way to Kidou's office. He couldn't imagine his boss expecting someone dressed like.._that._

"Excuse me, sir, but I think you're heading to the wrong office."

The male turns around, obviously not amused by the interruption. "How would you know?" He snarls. "I know pretty damn well where I am heading to."

"I-I'm sorry," Sakuma stutters, quite surprised by the man's aggressive tone. "I didn't meant to be rude."

The taller male pauses and looks down at him, almost examining him and it doesn't make Sakuma feel that comfortable. Angry green eyes are looking down at him.

"No, 'f course you didn't mean to be, wouldn't suit someone with such a fancy outfit."

"Pardon me?" Sakuma glares at the man, how does he dare to offend him like this. When he wants to make a comment about how rude this man is behaving the other male speaks up.

"You haven't changed at all, Sakuma."

Sakuma's anger quickly vanishes and gets replaced by surprise, but mostly curiosity. Is he supposed to know this guy? Does Kidou?

"You don't recognise me at all, dontcha?"

Sakuma shakes his head, though, that voice does ring a bell. The guy lets out a sigh like he's terribly exhausted. "It seems you're still doing _everything_ Yuuto tells you to do. Wouldn't expect any less from such a lickspittle like you are."

Suddenly Sakuma recognises him. His voice, that cheeky grin, the way he talks about Kidou. "Fudou?" He gasps.

"Damn straight." He grins at him and folds his arms, looking very satisfied with himself.

Sakuma doesn't know what to say, after all those years. Why now? Why here, at Teikoku?

The way Fudou's expression changes to somehow a bit awkward makes Sakuma realise that he's openly staring at him. He quickly averts his gaze causing the other male to grin wider than before. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Surprise visit," He replies, ruffling with his hand through his own hair. "Just got off the plane from Italy, got a break for three months."

"And the first thing you do is visit your old rival, how considerate of you." Sakuma comments.  
"Old rival and _lover_, it's our anniversary today too."

Sakuma widens his eyes and stares at him. "L-lovers?!"

Fudou grins broadly and far too amused for Sakuma's sake. "He didn't tell you?" He laughs. "Spoken of being considerate. I can imagine why he kept it a secret from you though, you'd have been broken. 'm Sorry you had to find it out like this, buddy."

Sakuma feels his heart break, even worse, like Fudou just tore it to a hundred pieces, slowly, one piece at the time to make it hurt more than it should.  
"F-for how long are you two.."

"Dating?" He finishes for him when Sakuma is so stuck with words that he can't make a proper end to the sentence. "Quite a while now, five or six months? I don't know, you should ask him, I'm not that good with dates."

"Six months.." Sakuma repeats.

"Yeah, he came over to Italy for some matches, suddenly he's standing in front of my door and the next moment you're in bed together." He shrugs casually and then grins again. "And he's good, if y'know what I mean."

"I know." Is his soft reply.

"Heh?"

"I know he is," Sakuma repeats with a louder voice this time. "as in fact, I slept with him last night..and the night before that."

Usually Fudou always has a word ready but he's quiet now, something that slightly worries Sakuma, knowing his friend. "It is also our anniversary today." He continues. "Six months."

Fudou's still speechless and gives him a confused look.  
"The day he left to Italy, he said that when he'd come back we would live together."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" Fudou hits his fist against the wall next to him.

Worried that Fudou will get too noisy and Kidou will hear them Sakuma grabs the other male by his wrist and pulls him to his own office.

When Sakuma closes the door behind them Fudou's outburst continues. "What the fuck is this shit?!"

"Language, please." He says coldly.  
"Who the fuck cares 'bout language now that we are in this fucking situation?"

Sakuma sighs and leans against his desk. He feels a lot calmer than Fudou is right now, he actually feels nothing at all. Maybe it just didn't really hit him yet. "It seems we have both been betrayed." He says, more trying to oversee the situation as it is now instead of replying him.

Fudou shoots him a glare. "You're not making this up, are you? Trying to keep me away from Yuuto?"

Sakuma twitches, not only because of Fudou's tone towards him but also the way he uses Kidou's first name. Something they never did.

"You think I am making this up? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Jealousy, obviously." He snorts. 'Your already way too long lasting crush is not available anymore so you just come up with something to break us!"

"If that would be my intention, to keep you away from Kidou, I would have come up with something better than this."

Fudou doesn't reply but instead he kicks against Sakuma's desk.  
Sakuma smiles sadly. "You really love him, hm?"

"As fuck."

They are both quiet for a while.

"'m Sorry, you loved him too 'f course."  
Sakuma did not expect an apology like this but he does appreciate it, lowering his gaze to the ground before he replies. "That doesn't matter anymore."

Fudou sighs and approaches him. "Indeed, he fooled around with the both of us, get over it."

Sakuma looks up again in disbelieve. "How can you say that so easily?"

"Because I will never forgive someone who is cheating and lying."

In the corner of his eye Sakuma notices how Fudou clenches his fists tight together, his actions are not really in accordance with his words. This is probably reminding him of how the situation was at home when he was little.

"Just because you care so much it shows that you loved him, it's not bad to feel heartbroken."

"Shut your trap!" He shouts. "You _can't_ decide my feelings for me, 'kay?!"

"You know, the way you are talking now, your attitude, I doubt you feel _that_ much for Kidou!" Sakuma raises his voice as well now.  
"What the fuck do you know 'bout my feelings? Why the fuck should you care? You don't even know me!"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't!" Sakuma blasts out. "I wish you never came to Teikoku! That you would never have met me or Kidou! Then we wouldn't have this problem right now!" Sakuma gets up from his desk and takes a step in his direction. "I wish you would just disappear, forever! Out of my life!" Sakuma takes a deep breath but before he can calm himself Fudou gets hold of his collar and presses their lips together.

Sakuma swears under his breath and kisses him back. Fudou smashes Sakuma against the wall and it feels good. Sakuma feels good. It feels good to be dominated like this and everything is better than thinking about what just happened.

Sakuma's hands run through Fudou's messy hair while Fudou starts to remove his friend's clothes. Rushed, but especially eager they start to undress each other. Sakuma's hands reach for Fudou's belt while the other male has no control over himself at all, nor patience, so when the unbuttoning of Sakuma's shirt takes too long he just rips it open.

The buttons fall on the ground but they don't really care about that at all, nothing really matters as long as Fudou's hands don't stop touching him. His hands on his shoulders, his chest, his thighs.

Fudou pushes Sakuma on his desk. When they finally, with a lot of cursing and impatience, stripped each other from their clothes Fudou speaks up.

"Got any lube here?"

Sakuma looks up, his face has a deep red colour and it's clearly visible even though his tanned skin. He's almost too embarrassed to answer the question. "Yes.." He mumbles. "There's a little box in the drawer of my desk.. you'll find it there.."

Fudou follows his instructions and smiles somewhat proudly when he finds what he was looking for. Leaning over Sakuma once more he wets his entrance with his finger, causing the other male to let out a soft moan.

"Excited already, huh?" He smirks. "This is gonna be fun."

"I know you love to hear yourself talk, you egocentric asshole, but now it's not really the time for it." Sakuma shoots back.

Fudou doesn't seem impressed at all. "I'll show you what I can do and blow your min"' He snickers "And not just your mind."

* * *

Sakuma opens his eyes, he immediately notices that he forgot to take his eye patch off last night. He shrugs a little and nuzzles against the bare chest of the guy next to him.

Sakuma widens his eyes and stares at the pale but muscular chest, a strong arm is wrapped around his body and he feels the soft breathing of the other male against his skin.

They are in his bed. He's naked. They are both naked.

Sakuma shivers and slowly looks up. Wild brown hair until the shoulders, the pale skin and even in his sleep there's a small smirks curled on his lips.

Sakuma lightly pushes him away, causing the male to open his eyes. Two piercing green eyes meet his. "Morning." He says hoarsely, like it's nothing out of the ordinary to wake up next to Sakuma.

Sakuma's respond is a groan. "Is there any possible way that we didn't have sex last night?"

The already curled smirk on Fudou's lips becomes wider as he shakes his head. "You could try to deny the first time, but I can't say that about the second and third that followed."

Sakuma closes his eyes and sighs. "We're screwed."

"You mean we screwed."

"_Fudou_."

Fudou quirks a brow. "Was it that bad?"  
"That's not what I'm trying to say but we-"

"So you liked it?"

Sakuma blinks, not really understanding why Fudou is making such a big deal out of it. "Yes, I sort of did, but really it-"

Sakuma can't finish his sentence, the brunette brushed his lips over Sakuma's, after a brief moment of hesitation Sakuma responds to the kiss. Fudou places a hand on the other male's cheek and draws him closer with his other arm which was still wrapped around his waist. "I don't give a crap about the situation anymore, you're mine now."

Sakuma raises his brow a little. "Since when do I belong to someone?"

"Since you have fallen for me." He replies and presses his lips against Sakuma's once again before he could even think of a reply this time, and Sakuma,.. actually he did not even bother to think of one, because secretly, he already liked the idea.

* * *

**Here ends chapter one!**

I hope you enjoyed it~

Leave a comment if you feel like it or want to share your thoughts!

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuma closes his car door and enters his building.

Sakuma and Fudou had been together for three weeks when he had to return to Italy, but they agreed on living together when Fudou would come back. Fudou had lived in the house of his parents during high school and left as soon as he graduated to Europe to play soccer there.

After the death of his mother everything changed for Fudou. His father became an alcoholic and started to hit his son, Fudou was glad he could finally leave the place behind and make a new start.

Fudou switched back and forth between Japan and Italy for six years though he was more there than here, but when he stayed in Japan he crashed at Kidou's place. That's how their relationship started.

Sakuma figured that while Fudou was abroad Kidou flirted with him. He really thought Kidou loved him, that he finally acknowledged him as something more than just an assistant.

Fudou must have been happy Kidou saw more in him than just a good partner to share the bed with. How wrong they both were.

Sakuma will never understand his old friend's intentions, how could you go out with two people at the same time? He never saw this coming, not from someone as well raised as Kidou.

He immediately quit his job after the incident, Sakuma and Fudou both agreed to break all the contact with their ex.

He's working as a lawyer now for a huge company, it keeps him very busy but he's enjoying the job. He wanted to get out of the soccer business in case he'd ever run into Kidou again.

Sakuma smiles a little to himself when he steps in the elevator.

After one month spending out of the country Fudou came back, they actual plan was that he'd stay there for another three months so Sakuma was quite surprised when he was standing in front of his door with bags and all.

"I missed you."

That's all he had to say, since that moment they lived together and it went surprisingly well.

Yes, Fudou is the laziest person he has ever met when it comes to chores but he has a good heart and Sakuma has never felt this happy before.

When he enters the living room he smiles at the sight of Fudou, who has fallen asleep on his books. He started studying when he came back and he is very motivated.

Since he only played soccer after he graduated he didn't follow a study like the rest of them did.

It was his own idea. "I can't be a soccer player forever, y'know."

He started studying economics, he has classes every Thursday evening, Monday, Wednesday and Friday he has practice and a match on Saturday. It's really keeping him busy so it's no surprise he fell asleep while studying.

Sakuma protested against all of it first, Fudou is doing way too much right now but he insisted on doing it. "I can't let you be the only one with a real job."

Knowing Fudou, he would not be able to talk him out of it so he just lets him be for now. But he's keeping a strict eye on him, he wouldn't like to see his boyfriend collapsing because he has too much work to do.

Sakuma takes the glass of water from the dining table and wets his fingers, teasingly letting the water drip on Fudou's face.

"Hmm," he groans. "What do you want?"

"Just checking if you're still alive."

"You mean you want sex." He smirks, looking up at his flustered boyfriend.

Sakuma groans and pours the rest of the water over Fudou's face, bursting out in laughter when he sees the look on Fudou's face.

"What the fuck Jirou?!"

"I love you but honestly the only thing you can think of is sex."

Fudou wipes with his sleeve over his face with a displeased look on his face. "How would you know, you can't read my mind, y'know."

Sakuma smirks and leans in to his grumpy boyfriend. "If I could it would be like 'sex, sex, sex, hmm I'm hungry- nah too lazy to get up I'll let my boyfriend cook, sex, sex, sex'."

"You jerk," Fudou holds Sakuma's face in his hands and smashes their lips together, pulling him on his lap and slowly lies down on the couch so his boyfriend is on top of him.

Fudou's fingers brush over Sakuma's cheeks. He sits up a little so he can continue kissing the brunette and unbutton his shirt at the same time.

"I told myself not to do this for once, but I can't resist you." He mumbles against his lips and he receives a satisfied smirk.

"I am just irresistible, ain't I?"

"And so modest." Sakuma replies while sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

Fudou sits up a little, brining his lips close to his ear and whispers with a seductive voice: "Ain't I the best guy you'll ever have?"

"For once, I agree with you. I never thought I'd say it but you're really the best I could ever have."

"Heh," Fudou did not expect this respond and brushes with his fingers over his lover's cheek. "You can be awfully cute sometimes."

Sakuma blushes slightly and lowers his gaze to his boyfriend's chest but immediately looks up when he feels Fudou's fingers slide under the band of his eye patch.

When Fudou sees his startled expression he pulls his hand back. "Sorry."

Fudou had tried it a few times before while they were making out, but it were more rough attempts to undress him than making his eye visible on purpose, this time seems different.  
Sakuma gets hold of Fudou's hand again and places it on the side of his head.

Fudou understands his gesture right away and slowly removes the fabric from Sakuma's right eye, watching Sakuma as he shuts his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

Sakuma opens his eyes, looking his boyfriend right in the eye expecting to see disgust on his face but he keeps his gentle smile, stroking with his fingers over the scar on Sakuma's tanned skin.

They are quiet for a while, just gazing in each other's eyes and giving each other soft kisses on the lips.

"When I finish my study and have an actual job I want to marry you, Jirou."

"Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Might not be the most romantic one but I do mean it."

Sakuma feels his cheeks getting redder by every word Fudou says and quickly buries his face on his chest. "I'd love to marry you, then." He murmurs as Fudou wraps his arms around his waist.

They are lying there for a while, Sakuma's face pressed against Fudou's torso and his nose in his hair, Sakuma never felt this comfortable before and closes his eyes. He wouldn't mind falling asleep like this, listening to Fudou's soft breathing and heartbeat.

But Fudou seems to have a different idea about that. "Jirou?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

He can't help but laugh, he can't blame him, romance isn't really his thing and Sakuma is only glad that he can be himself around him.

"I'll make something for you." He says while he gets up. When he's searching for his eye patch again Fudou holds his wrist. "Don't, you don't have to hide it. I think you're beautiful."

Sakuma just nods and almost rushes to the kitchen, his heart is beating way faster than it should, he can't handle that much sweetness from Fudou all at once.

But he's happy and feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

He honestly never imagined that he could have a serious relationship with Fudou Akio. If he thinks back at it, he is sure that his past him would hate him for saying 'I love you' to the guy who caused him and Genda so much trouble.

It's true that they have a difficult past together, but he would never want to change it. It made them who they are today, and Sakuma is thankful for the way their lives turned out.

He places a pan with water on the stove and is just about to get the rice when he feels two strong arms wrapping around his waist. "Need help, Sakuma?~" He whispers in his ear.

Sakuma tries to hide his surprise by leaning casually with his hands on the counter. "Since when are you interested in helping me with something that isn't taking off my pants?"

"Since we reached a new level in our relationship." Fudou plants his teeth in his ear and Sakuma feels a pleasant shudder going all the way through his body. But he's alert, Fudou is always up to something when he's being this sweet.

"Well if you want to help me you can start with cutting vegetables."

"Sure, I think I can do that."

While Fudou is busy Sakuma shoots him a glace, he looks sexy like this, but more important, he looks like he has done this before. Maybe he has more experience in the kitchen than he says he does.

Then he realises it, Fudou had been living on his own for years in Italy, of course he knows how to cook for himself, he just lets Sakuma do all the work.

"What are you looking at?" Fudou quirks a brow at him.

"You're quite good with a knife, hm?"

"I guess you could say so."

Sakuma approaches him and kisses his ear. "If you're this good you can help me more often in the kitchen, you might get a little reward."

Fudou grins, it seems like he enjoys the thought of that already and leans in for a kiss, which Sakuma gratefully responds to by placing his hands on his boyfriend's chest. "What can I do next for you?~" He whispers against his lips.

Sakuma has to hold himself back and not reply him with 'fuck me' , it's really hard to resist him when he's acting like this. Sakuma makes a soft noise and pushes him away a little. "We'll just have to wait till the rice is ready."

"Time enough." He smirks and pushes Sakuma up against the counter, pressing soft kisses in his neck and on his bare chest. His tongue slides over his skin to his nipples and he gives it a light bite.

Sakuma lets him be for a while until he feels Fudou's lips in his neck again, sucking on his skin. Usually he doesn't really mind but he has to work tomorrow, if Fudou leaves something that is clearly visible on his skin he will definitely get fired.

"Hmm, Akio, no hickeys, please."

He feels Fudou pouting before he continues with what he was doing at first. "But I like to show 'em that you're mine."

"If you want that then you should do something more appropriate than leaving something like that in my neck, buy me a ring or something." He grins while running his fingers through Fudou's wild hair.

"I'll think about it." He says and knees down in front of him.

Sakuma is confused, for a brief moment he thinks Fudou is actually going down on one knee for him. That moment is short though, because his hands are already tugging on Sakuma's pants. _So that's what he's going for._

Sakuma feels Fudou's soft lips on his thighs and looks down at him when Fudou grins against his skin. "How 'bout here?"

It takes too long for Sakuma to answer, or Fudou is too impatient, or maybe both, because he already sucks with his mouth against Sakuma's skin. Sakuma mingles Fudou's locks in his hands, it hurts and he's relieved when Fudou pulls away to admire his own work.

"Satisfied?" He hisses, whishing that Fudou's touch wouldn't feel this good and he had more power to resist him.

"Far from." He says and starts giving hot kisses on the front of Sakuma's boxers.

"Fudou" He says somewhat breathlessly, trying distract him from whatever he is about to do between his thighs.

"Wha'?"

"I think the rice is ready."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence they both grin at each other and Fudou gets up, turning the stove off and quickly returns to his half naked boyfriend.

Their food can wait, there is a different kind of hunger they have to extinguish right now.

* * *

**This was chapter two! The third one will probably be the final one! But maybe I'll feel like making one more.**

I hope you also enjoyed this one.

Angel


	3. Chapter 3

It's dark when Sakuma comes home which is very unusual, Fudou is always home before him. "Fudou?" He calls out while he takes his shoes off.

No answer.

He heads to the living room and switches the lights on. Sakuma is startled when he sees Fudou lying on the couch, shirtless. "You scared me there." He says while he tosses his jacket over a chair. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the dark?"

When Fudou doesn't reply again Sakuma starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Fudou?" Sakuma slowly steps closer to his boyfriend.

"Why.." Fudou's voice sounds hoarse.

"Why what?"

"You lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakuma loosens his tie and exhales a sigh, he is not in the mood for this, he had a long day. "You're acting weird."

"You left your phone at the table." Fudou's cold tone makes Sakuma flinch.  
"Ah! I have been searching for it all day, were you worried?" Sakuma takes his phone from the table. "You really don't have to get all upset about it, sitting all in the dark by your own. What is your-" Sakuma swallows his words when he sees his phone display, several text messages from Kidou appear on the screen when he presses the home button.

"Oh.."

"No! No, no, It's not what you think! I did not..!"

"Shut up!" Fudou jolts up. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"Akio.." Sakuma reaches his hand out to him but Fudou smacks it away. "Don't come any closer."

"Let me at least explain!"

"Explain what? I trusted you and you broke our promise! For how long is this going on already? Have you seen him?" Fudou grabs Sakuma by his throat and pushes him against the wall.

Now that Fudou is so close Sakuma can see his red eyes and smell the alcohol in his breath. He knows that Fudou would not harm him but he would be lying if he'd say that he's not scared of him at this moment.

Instead of struggling he tries to stay calm. A drunk Fudou is even more unpredictable than a sober one. "Fudou," he says softly. "did you drink?"

"I'm not drunk!" He scolds. Well that's clear.

"You're angry, I understand, if you just let me go now I can explain." He manages to put his hand on Fudou's cheek. Fudou's grip weakens and Sakuma smiles encouragingly at him, hoping he reached Fudou with his words and managed to calm him.  
But he should have known better after knowing him for this long already, Fudou never changes.

Fudou grabs his boyfriend by his shoulders and pushes him back into the room. Sakuma loses his balance and falls though the coffee table. Glass breaks and empty cans of beer and the half empty wine bottle falls on the floor.

Sakuma groans and tries to sit up, he looks around but his sight is a bit blurry and he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head. When his eye is functioning normally again he realises the red wine is not the only red liquid dripping on the carpet.

He touches the back of his head with his hand, when he looks at his hand his fingers are red.

"Shit."

Fudou stumbles in his direction and pulls him upright. Sakuma lets out a loud scream and manages to free himself, reaching out for the door. Fudou, who got his balance back again, grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close.

"I'm goin' to make you fuckin' regret this." He practically throws his lover on the couch, pinning his wrists next to his head on the cushions.

"Akio no! Stop!" Sakuma struggles and tries to push him off, but Fudou is way stronger than him. "Fudou please stop! I don't want this!" Fudou doesn't listen to him and before he knows it Fudou already removed most of his clothes.

Tears stream down over Sakuma's cheeks when Fudou works himself out of his trousers. "Stop cryin' you dumb bitch."

Fudou rips his eye patch off and throws it on the floor, moving his lips to Sakuma's collarbone and bites hard in his skin, leaving a bloody mark.

When Sakuma screams out of pain Fudou looks up with the intention to cover his mouth and make another nasty comment, .. but he stops instead.

For a moment they just gaze at each other in silence, Fudou's eyes are bloodshot and his own eyes probably don't look at much better.

But it are not only Fudou's red eyes he notices, also his expression changed. It changed to something much more gentle, caring..sweet even.

He raises his hand and Sakuma twitches, squinting his eyes shut when he thinks he male on top of him is about to hit him.

But he feels his soft hand touching his wet cheek, brushing the tears away.

Sakuma now dares to open his eyes, meeting his green ones. "I'm so sorry.." He whispers. "I am so, so sorry Jirou.." Then something happens he thought he'd never see.

Fudou is crying.

The tears run silently down over his cheeks and he doesn't make a single noise, it are just tears but it's a heartbreaking sight.

He never saw Fudou cry before, not even at his mother's funeral. He probably did though, on a place where no-one would find him and no-one would see those tears he himself considers as a weakness.

For Fudou, to cry in front of someone, making himself so venerable towards Sakuma, he just forgets all his anger and fear and holds him tightly against his bare chest. Letting him cry there, silently and without a further word.

For long time the only noise in the room is Fudou's rapidly breathing, Sakuma thinks he stopped crying but his shoulders are still shaking between the sniffing and irregular breathing.

At some point, they both fall asleep and Sakuma knows it's alright, Fudou has forgiven him. He'll clean up the mess tomorrow, but at least the mess in their heads are cleared.

He will have to get rid of the carpet with all the red wine and blood and they need a new table since Sakuma fell through this one.

But the only thing that matters right now is them, together, bodies pressed closed, limbs entangled, softly sleeping on the couch in each other's arms.

* * *

**This is the final chapter!**

Ivy you said you would like another chapter but I am not really sure if you like this one OTL

**Thank you all for reading! Leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts about it!**

Angel


End file.
